Attracting Lesbian Vampires: Period
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: It is nearing Halloween, and Megan has a deep, dark, secret. Will she let Kate get close enough to figure her out?
1. The Beginning: Welcome to Halloween

**Title: Attracting Lesbian Vampires-Period.**

**Author: Me! :] I'm a Doctor-Not a Writer**

**TV Show: ABC's Body of Proof**

**Characters: Dr. Megan Hunt, M.E. ; Dr. Kate Murphy, Chief M.E.**

**Rating: T but soon to be R and possibly NC-17.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or these characters in any way, shape or form. I can assure you this only came about from the deep tresses of my imagination and I am not getting a single dime for this story. Please continue on…**

**A/N: This is femmeslash. I am warning you now.**

This was always Dr. Megan Hunt's least favorite time of year. It wasn't the trick-or-treaters or the candy that she hated. It wasn't the carving pumpkins, decorating for spookiness, or even the costume parties she was invited to that made her skin crawl and her blood boil. Megan Hunt was a vampire. However, this particular form of vampirism only made itself prevalent a few times a year, (about once a month) and this particular time of the month fell on Halloween. Megan knew that Halloween was the worst time for her to have her period because she already turned into a vampire on Halloween regardless of if she had her period, but she came to know that if the two coincided on Halloween, her rage, her power, and her thirst for blood grew nearly insatiable, and nearly unquenchable. But…this year, Megan Hunt had a plan.

Every Halloween, the M.E.'s office hosted a Halloween ball. Costumes were mandatory, the booze was plentiful, and there was always fantastic music to be found. Megan had been planning to go to this ball the entire month of October, and she was not going to let this "thing" get her down. However, Megan knew how her body operated more than anyone else, so she requested off work the two days before Halloween. Megan had not taken a second thought to the matter, because it had always worked for her in past jobs without any problem at all. Until one week before October 29.

Dr. Kate Murphy walked into Megan's office with her pristine skirt suit, majestic hair, and flawless make up as she did every day, but today was different. "Dr. Hunt, I would like to speak with you on next week's schedule." Kate said, her tone quite professional…as per usual.

If there were two things on opposite poles of Megan's 'like' spectrum, Dr. Kate Murphy had hit the nail on the head with both. The first thing which Megan adored superbly was Dr. Kate Murphy herself. The woman was stunning beyond compare, she was witty, funny, and most of all Megan found her pheromones irresistible. However, Megan despised when someone tried to mess with her time off…especially now.

"Yes Dr. Murphy, what can I do you for?" Megan said with a smile, and an almost wink. "I would like to have a reason as to why you requested these two days off next week." Kate said, bringing a sheet of paper to Megan's attention. Megan paused for a moment. Oh Q did she want this woman, and Kate's scent was extravagantly beautiful today, and Megan had to severely restrain herself by clenching her fists together under the desk. She could feel her fangs twitching to come out…

"Lacey has something to do with her school those two days, and I have been asked to assist." Megan knew the lie would work, because even though Kate didn't show it well, she truly adored Lacey. "on the 29th, there is going to be a spooky career fair, so having a Medical Examiner there is pertinent, and then the kids are having a party on the 30th, and I have been asked to chaperone."

Kate nodded in silence for a moment. "Alright, you may have those two days off. But, I want to see you at this year's costume party. No excuses!" Kate made her way to leave.

"No excuses, then" Megan said with a smile.

Kate left Megan's office with a smile, and just a hair of pep in her step.

Megan sat back in her chair for a moment. "Whew" she let out an exasperated breath as if she'd been holding it in for some time. She then went back to what she was doing and prepared for some upcoming events.

As Megan was getting ready to leave, she stopped by Kate's office, and saw that Kate was talking on the phone with her chair turned in the other direction. Megan waited patiently for a moment, but noticed something on Kate's desk that piqued her interest.

"Vampirism: Real or Faked?" –By Dr. Kate Murphy

This was an article written by Dr. Murphy for the Journal of Medicine, for the section of Weird but True facts. Megan had never known Kate to be fascinated with vampires, and it almost came as a surprise to her. Megan was almost tempted to give Kate firsthand information, but she knew that would have to come later. So Megan picked up the article and read it as Kate finished her conversation.

As she was reading it, Megan noticed a few key myths about vampires that she for certain knew to be false, and Kate did exceptionally well at bringing those points to a head. Just as Megan turned the page, Kate put the phone receiver back in the cradle and turned around to find Dr. Hunt snooping in her stuff.

"Ahh, Dr. Hunt, I wasn't expecting you. What is it, how did you say it earlier, 'What can I do you for?'" Kate asked, lightly grabbing the paper from Dr. Hunt's hands.

"I never knew you were interested in vampires…" Megan said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, I have always been fond of them…ever since I was a little girl. Why are you so fond of them, Dr. Hunt?" Kate asked, now raising a single eyebrow in question of Megan and her motives.

"I find the subject rather scientifically invigorating. I've always been curious to know how their brain patterns work, since I was a neurosurgeon at one time and all. What's your take on them, Kate?" Megan wanted to get under Kate's skin, but not too far. Megan wanted to make sure Kate wasn't some Buffy going around slaying people she thought were vampires.

"When I was young, I saw the movie Dracula, and the fangs just looked oh so real. It wasn't until college when I dated this one girl that was into the whole vampire movement, that I wondered if they were actually real or not. I'll have to email you this piece. I can assure you I have done my research." Kate could have kept the subject going or left it, but she now wondered what Megan's purpose for seeing her was.

"Interesting enough, I guess" Megan said politely. "I came here to ask if you wanted to join me for drinks tonight. I know tomorrow is Saturday and since there isn't a murder, you and I don't have to work in the morning."

"I would love to" Kate said with a smile, more curious now as to Megan's motives. "Could I invite you over afterwards to get your opinion on my costume for this year? I am stuck on a few." Kate knew she could use this to see what Megan might be up to…and she could have an outfit prepared for Halloween!

"Drinks and costumes sounds perfect!" Megan said, her grin growing bigger. "I have mine picked out already…I'm going as a vampire!" She said, before leaving Kate's office, leaving the other woman with her jaw practically on the floor. "I'll see you tonight then!"

Kate could hardly move after hearing what Megan said her costume was going to be. Megan knew that Kate liked vampires and was fascinated by them, but what Kate knew that Megan didn't was that Kate was more than just fascinated. It was almost a fetish in its own sense. Kate had believed that vampires were real ever since she saw Dracula as a child, but now she had done research and found that there had been possible cases of people who were actually vampires.

Kate had always wanted to meet a vampire in the flesh. She wanted this more than anything in the world, and she really honestly would not know how to act if she in fact met an actual vampire. The fact that Megan was going to be dressed as a vampire sent chills down Kate's spine.

…

…..

…

…..

…

That evening…

Megan waited until Lacey was sound asleep and nearly snoring before she left to go have drinks with Kate. It was 10:15 when Megan left, knowing with the 15 minute drive, and a short conversation between the two women, they wouldn't be going anywhere until after 11. Megan could hardly hold in her excitement. Getting to see Kate in a sexy costume, or a spooky costume, or just—anything, brought a blush to Megan's cheeks and made her feel all warm inside. "God, I can't do this. I have seriously got to grow up. I haven't even had anything to drink yet and already I'm getting giddy about this woman!"

Megan gripped the steering wheel just a little bit tighter as she turned onto Kate's street. When she got to Kate's driveway, Megan sat in her car for a moment and just breathed. She inhaled oxygen and released carbon dioxide for about three minutes or so before she realized she needed to grow some balls and go in the damned house. "It's only for drinks anyway…" Megan thought to herself as she rang the doorbell.

To her surprise, Kate was apparently ready to stay home for the evening, because she was clad only in a fuzzy lavender robe with matching slippers. Megan cocked her head to the side for a moment. "Are we not going—out for drinks?"

"I have enough drinks here to kill about four elephants, and I want to get rid of some before it goes bad. Come on in!" Kate ushered Megan on in, and took her purse and coat to hang in the closet just outside of the foyer.

When Kate came back to where Megan was standing, she forgot that Megan had never been to her house before. "It's so…big!" Megan said softly, being ushered into the living room.

"Shall I give you the grand tour?" Kate asked, a large grin on her face.

"Why, I think a tour is definitely in order, my dear Kate. Show me around your humble abode, please." Megan's tone seemed a bit more uppity than she wanted, but Kate got the joke that was implied and laughed lightly.

"It's really not much at all. Just…home."

After the grand tour of the house, Kate and Megan ventured into the kitchen where Megan got to pick her choice of mixed drink, including mixer, liquor, and whatever else she may want to add. "You know, if you have any tequila, I have always been a fan of margaritas." Megan said, eyeing the assortment of bottles. "Margaritas sound perfect, only…my blender is broken. Do you mind a 'rita on the rocks'?" Kate asked, getting out a hand mixer.

Megan nodded in acknowledgement, as if mentally stating that was fine with her, but she kept preoccupied on the artifacts that lined the living area by the kitchen, what Kate had dubbed 'her study'.

There were a few Dracula-style paintings on the walls, the décor of the room had been set accordingly, but what caught Megan's attention the most was the white rose with droplets of blood on it that sat in a small, thin, glass case by itself.

"That was given to me about ten years ago." Kate said, walking into the room and handing Megan her drink. "After my girlfriend and I broke up, I went into a type of almost seclusion, and she sent me that as a token to our friendship." Megan could only look at Kate for a moment.

"Looking back, it's still kind of creepy, but I like it. It goes well with my motif." Kate turned on her heel and left the room, leaving an awestruck Megan standing in the study. "If you only knew the meaning of that rose…" Megan thought to herself as she left the study and followed Kate to her bedroom.

"Well…I have narrowed it down to six costumes." Kate said, pointing at the different articles of clothing scattered all across her bed. "You have narrowed it down to six?" Megan asked, taking a sip of her drink. "How many did you begin with?"

Kate acted as almost if she didn't want to answer, but then stated softly, "14."

Megan took another sip of her margarita. "Well this is a good start, then."

The two women sat and drank and laughed for what felt like forever, watching Kate try on costume after costume, after costume. The two women had finally narrowed their choices down to two costumes; one was a silver cat suit with some small facial attachments, which was some alien hottie costume, and there was the "princess of the evening costume" which Kate had come up with all on her own. Kate had taken a black evening gown, put cuts, tears, and rips in it, and then stained it with dye in order to mimic blood stains on her. Kate had a pair of matching stilettos that went with the dress as well, but what really made the costume everything that it was, was the sparkling silver tiara that Kate wore proudly cocked on the right side of her head so that it gave the illusion it might fall, but hardly budged.

As Kate strutted around her bedroom with this costume on for the third and final time that night, Megan could only look at her in admiration and adoration, stating, "I think you may have found your costume."

Kate fell back on the bed and just lay on her back for a moment, looking at the ceiling, and moments later, Megan joined her. The two women began talking about mostly gossip and nonsense, but after a while, Megan grew curious, and had to ask. "So, why are you so fascinated in vampires, Kate?"

Kate sat up half way and rotated herself to face Megan. "I told you how I was fascinated at a young age with Dracula and all of that nonsense, but I feel as if I may have met one before. It was that encounter, which drove me to figure out if vampires are indeed real or not."

Megan swallowed hard for a moment. Oh dear Q she hoped it wasn't her that Kate had seen late one night under a full moon. "The most fascinating thing about it though, the vampire I saw, was a woman."

Kate lied back down on the bed. Megan could only stare at the ceiling now, and hoped to whatever great and powerful creator there was would make it so that Kate would never figure out it was indeed her, Megan Hunt, who was a vampire.

**My apologies, but this is all I can compose for tonight. I hope you all had a wonderful (and safe) Halloween, and I will post the second and last part to this tomorrow!**

**Please R&R!**


	2. The Transformation

**Title: Attracting Lesbian Vampires-Period.**

**Author: Me! :] I'm a Doctor-Not a Writer**

**TV Show: ABC's Body of Proof**

**Characters: Dr. Megan Hunt, M.E. ; Dr. Kate Murphy, Chief M.E.**

**Rating: R and possibly NC-17.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or these characters in any way, shape or form. I can assure you this only came about from the deep tresses of my imagination and I am not getting a single dime for this story. Please continue on…**

**A/N: This is femmeslash. I am warning you now.**

Megan was the first to awake the next morning, and when she awoke, she realized that she was indeed not in her own home. Megan looked at the sleeping woman beside her and realized it was Kate Murphy. Had she slept over? Megan knew she hadn't planned on it at all, but…oops. She stood up and went into the bathroom, and made herself look at least bearable since it was probably early in the morning. When she looked into the mirror though, Megan noticed a few things were off with her reflection.

First, Megan's skin had taken an almost sheen-ness to it; her skin nearly sparkled in the light of the bathroom. This caught Megan off-guard a little, and she then realized that her reflection was beginning to fade some. "Oh this is not good" Megan thought to herself, realizing she had begun her period, which meant she had begun her transformation. Megan knew she could cover the skin deal with something, and she knew she just wouldn't be able to look in the mirror when Kate was around but what about her…

Megan checked her teeth in the mirror. Her two top canines had grown almost half a millimeter since last night, and she knew that they would continue to grow little by little for the next 72 hours. "Dammit" Megan said; her tone a little bit louder than she had intended.

Megan decided to just deal with it as soon as she could get home, and opened the bathroom door. To her surprise, Megan's little expletive spill had woken Kate up, and she was now sitting on the bed smiling at Megan, her make up smeared, her hair going a little everywhere, and her eyes full of sleep, still.

"Well good morning to you too, Megan." Kate said, sitting up fully and stretching her arms. Megan felt her nerves shoot through her body as she watched the other woman stretch her arms, her back, and then…oh man…her neck.

When Kate moved her neck to stretch it just enough to expose it to Megan, as if on instinct, licked her lips seductively.

"You alright?" Kate asked, just happening to notice that Megan looked a little different than usual this morning. Megan nodded in response, knowing full well what was going on with her body. It wasn't something she could just explain to anyone.

"I'm fine. Can I get you some breakfast?" Megan asked, making her way to the kitchen.

"Well you can, there is just nothing in the kitchen to fix. I haven't been to the grocery store in a while, so I have just been grabbing stuff at work." Kate said, standing up fully to stretch the rest of her body.

"Well then", Megan said with a chuckle, "can I take you out to breakfast?"

Megan waited as Kate got dressed and made herself presentable, (way more than presentable according to Megan) and the two women drove to the local Ihop for some breakfast.

When they arrived, Megan could feel herself getting incredibly hungry, and she knew that if she let herself, she could eat as many pancakes as they would give. So, to help bite back the hunger, Megan ordered a cup of coffee, and the basic bacon, eggs, and toast plate. Kate however, didn't leave her hunger at bay. She ordered the bottomless pancake breakfast, with a side of bacon, eggs, toast, and hashbrowns.

An hour and a half later, the two women finished their meal and Megan paid the bill. She was actually quite surprised when the waitress hadn't charged them for a fourth pot of coffee, but didn't say anything. She was ready to get home now, because she could feel her blood beginning to boil in the sunlight.

When the two women arrived back at Kate's house, they shared an awkward parting, but still a fond goodbye. "Well, I had a good time Kate. Will I see you at the party?" Megan asked, knowing full well Kate planned on making at least an appearance.

"I had fun as well. We should do this again sometime. I will see you at work on Monday, and the party next Friday. Enjoy Lacey's school things." Kate replied, not wanting Megan to leave.

Megan forgot about what she had said to Kate about Lacey's school 'engagements' this upcoming week, and then realized. "Yes, I hope they go well. Can't wait to see your costume!" Megan blushed lightly after making her statement and then got into her car almost too quickly.

Kate stood on her front porch and waved good-bye to Megan, watching as she backed out of the driveway. As soon as Megan left Kate's street, she drove like a bat out of hell in order to get home as fast as possible.

When Megan got back home, she saw that Lacey had already left for her father's house, and thanked Earth's creator that Todd had come to get Lacey. Megan quickly turned out all of the lights in her house and jumped in the shower. She knew this 'period' was going to be the worst yet, and she was really going to have to work her magic if she was going to make it through the week without anyone getting any ideas.

…

…..

…

…..

…

The following Wednesday…

Megan left work in a flash, leaving her paperwork unfinished but saved on her laptop so that she could get home. Kate saw Megan leaving, and went to catch up to her, but missed her by a hair, as she was just in view of the woman as the elevator doors were closing. Kate didn't know what had been up with Megan this past week. She had avoided Kate to the point of leaving a room whenever she entered, and Megan rarely answered one of Kate's calls, and never called back if Kate missed her.

"She has been acting rather odd lately" Kate pondered to herself, going back to her office. "Her attitude has gotten more snarky, her voice sounds a little rough, and I think her eyes have grown almost two shades darker. I wonder what she has got going on. I know she said she's started going to the tanning bed again, but this is…this is beyond me." Kate pulled up the desktop on her laptop and stared at it for a moment.

Megan couldn't be a vampire…Could she?

Once again, Megan made it home in record time, thankful once again that Todd had agreed to let her stay with him for the next few days and weekend. The blinds were already shut on all the windows, and all the lights had been turned off, so Megan pulled all of the curtains closed and sat in her bedroom quietly, waiting for her transformation to begin settling in, more so than it had the past few days.

The first thing that happened, was Megan's temperature dropped severely, and her skin grew cold to the touch. Then, her limbs grew a little longer, and her torso extended itself by about an inch. Within minutes, Megan's hair grew about three inches, and then her eyes grew darker fiercely, changing from a light emerald to a deep, forest green.

Lastly, Megan's fangs grew yet another full centimeter, both the top and bottom ones becoming more prevalent as she licked her lips and grinned widely.

If nothing else, the changes in her brain patterns were the main thing Megan really loved about being a vampire. All of her worries, anything on her to do list, it all disappeared. The only thing on Megan's mind now was feeding the beast inside her; quenching her thirst for human blood. Megan stood slowly and made her way out of the bedroom, walking slowly and quietly to the kitchen, without even a footfall making a sound throughout the hall. The amount of stealth she gained was yet another wonderful feature that Megan adored of vampires…that and the increased muscled tone. Megan's upper arm strength had grown immensely since the beginning transformation, and it was now approximately 4 times the normal size. Her thighs and calves had grown in muscle tone as well, each limb now having the strength of five men, and the grace of three ballet dancers.

Megan removed the IV bag of blood from its hiding place in her liquor cooler, and she punctured two small holes in the top. Megan watched as the blood began to flow out of the bag, and she sank her teeth into it, sucking on the metallic fluid with reckless abandon, letting it flow through her veins and satisfy her instinctual needs. She knew she would have to wait for actual flesh to sink her teeth into, but she knew the time would come very-very soon.

**HERE IS PART 2! I've decided to break it up into three even parts, so enjoy this, and I'll have the rest to you this evening!**


	3. The Last Bite

**Title: Attracting Lesbian Vampires-Period.**

**Author: Me! :] I'm a Doctor-Not a Writer**

**TV Show: ABC's Body of Proof**

**Characters: Dr. Megan Hunt, M.E. ; Dr. Kate Murphy, Chief M.E.**

**Rating: R and possibly NC-17.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or these characters in any way, shape or form. I can assure you this only came about from the deep tresses of my imagination and I am not getting a single dime for this story. Please continue on…**

**A/N: This is femmeslash. I am warning you now.**

Saturday came around in the nick of time, Megan could feel her need for human flesh increasing, and she did not particularly care to bite anyone without their consent. Megan was nearly trembling as she put on her drop-dead sexy dress and stilettos for the party, looking much more normal now than she had in the last two days. She had previously stocked up on blood, thanks to her lovely cadavers and vampire loving friend in the morgue. Megan now had enough blood in her system that she should be able to last through the night, but little did she know, Megan was going to be getting much more than she bargained for tonight. Megan touched up her make-up, and put on some bright red lipstick, and grabbed her coat, and walked out the door.

Just as she was headed out the door, Megan called Kate, and asked if she wanted to carpool with Megan. "That's fine, but I'm running a little late, so would you mind waiting for me?" Kate said, stepping out of the tub and drying herself off with a towel. Kate stepped out of the bathroom and hung up the phone, grabbing herself a glass of wine before going to her bedroom to get dressed.

Megan arrived at Kate's house in record time, and she hesitated a moment before ringing the doorbell. Finally, Megan pressed the bell with her finely manicured finger and waited for Kate to come to the door. Only a moment later, Kate came to the door in a fuzzy white robe, and half of her make up done for the night. "I'm so glad you are here. I'm having some difficulty putting this thing on." Kate opened the door and allowed Megan to step into her home.

"You seemed to put it on fine the other night" Megan said, stepping into the light so Kate could fully see her 'costume'. "Wow" Kate said, looking Megan up and down closely. "You look…you look-" Kate didn't know how to finish her statement.

"How do I look?" Megan asked, looking down at her dress and shoes. Kate just paused and said, "You look like a vampire." Megan smiled at the compliment, and followed Kate into her bedroom.

"Ok so I am having some issues with this, because I have decided to not wear the leggings with this, and I have to put it on different if I don't wear the leggings. And, I have already had a glass of wine, so it would be incredibly complicated for me to do this by myself." Megan could only shake her head at that comment, and moved into the bedroom. Megan sat down on the bed and waited for Kate to bring out her costume for Megan to assist her with. When Kate came out of the closet with her costume, she had removed her robe, and was clad only in a black lace thong with no bra. Megan's jaw dropped at the sight of Kate, and had to almost pick it up off of the floor to keep from ogling. Kate seemed to have no shame about her appearance and just kept on preparing her costume, and then realized she had to struggle to get Megan's attention. "Megan, Megan are you ok?" Megan came back to Earth, and smiled at Kate. "Yeah sorry, I'm fine. You just, you look beautiful even without the costume. Do you have wear it?" Megan asked, a light blush covering her face. Kate made a swaying motion, and blushed. "Why, Dr. Hunt…are you hitting on me?" Megan could only blush more as she stood to help Kate get into her gown. Megan pulled the dress up Kate's back, and fastened the side zipper, lightly caressing Kate's shoulder as she moved back up Kate's body. Kate shuddered lightly at Megan's touch; she wanted that feeling to last forever, but she knew she had to continue getting dressed so that they would not be late to the party. Kate stood where she was for a moment, and then made an awkward movement away from Megan and then went to get her tiara. When Kate came back with the silver headpiece, she handed it to Megan, saying, "would you do the honors?"

Megan could only smile and took the tiara in her hands, and allowed Kate to sit on the bed while she placed the tiara on Kate's head softly, so as not to hurt her. Kate could only be mesmerized at the figure standing above her that was Megan Hunt. The shimmer of her skin, the darkness of her eyes, the smooth muscle tone of her arms, Kate loved every bit of it. Kate looked up at Megan for a moment, before cupping her face, and looking deep into her eyes.

Kate pulled Megan down to her and kissed her lips softly at first, and then more romantically, as she begged for entrance to Megan's mouth. All of a sudden, Megan lost herself in Kate, and opened her mouth to allow Kate in, and let her explore every piece of her. However, Megan forgot that her fangs were in full bloom, and nearly drew blood when she when to nibble Kate's bottom lip. Kate pulled them apart for a moment and grabbed her lip for a moment. Megan gasped, hoping dearly that she hadn't drawn blood. When Kate smiled at Megan as if merely joking with her, Megan smiled with her, showing off both her top and bottom fangs, which Kate nearly collapsed at after seeing.

They both smiled and stared at each other for a moment, before realizing if they didn't get going soon, they were definitely going to be late for this shindig. They then quickly left, and took only one car in order to save gas. They actually arrived five minutes late, but hardly anyone had arrived so it was almost as if they were there early.

Megan moved over to the punch bowl, and grabbed them both some drinks to start. Kate graciously accepted her drink, and sipped it slowly. She could taste the bitterness of the alcohol and looked at Megan. "This has been spiked!" She said with a smile. Megan nodded in agreement, taking a sip of her own punch. Kate looked into her drink and took another sip. "It's spiked, but I like it." Within the next thirty minutes, more people had arrived, and the dance floor was beginning to fill up. Without a second glance, Kate grabbed Megan's hand and took her to the dance floor. The two women grooved to the music, not caring what anyone else thought about their dancing.

After a few songs, the DJ pulled a joke on everyone and decided to play a slow song, and suddenly things got awkward. Being the queen of awkward moments, Megan decided to keep a hold on Kate, and pulled her back as she began to leave the dance floor. "Kate, let's dance." Kate looked almost downhearted for a moment. "Megan, we can't-we…we just can't. Everyone here they-" Megan looked directly at Kate. "They don't know who we are. Ethan and Curtis aren't here, so come on, let's have a dance." Megan smiled her fangish grin at Kate, and Kate grew weak at the knees. She took Megan's other hand, and the two women danced for what seemed like forever.

Hours later, both Kate and Megan had danced their hearts out, and had enough to drink they were feeling alright. Soon enough, however, the clock stroke midnight, and all of a sudden, Megan began to feel like Cinderella. Megan could feel herself transforming into a full blown vampire, and knew that if she didn't get some fresh blood soon, she might tear someone limb from limb. Megan stood and placed a hand lightly on Kate, saying she needed to use the restroom, but her voice was growing hoarse, and her fangs were growing more. Kate let Megan go, and watched to make sure nobody could see Megan's transformation beginning as she walked over to the restroom as fast as possible. Megan checked her purse and nearly freaked when she realized that she had forgotten to bring a vial of blood along with her. Megan paced back and forth, wondering what she was going to do. She had to get out of there and get home. But what was she going to do with Kate? She couldn't just leave Kate there all by her lonesome.

Megan continued to pace, and after just a minute, Kate walked into the restroom, and didn't even give Megan a moment to move, and surprised the hell out of her. "Kate, I told you I was fine. I'll only be another moment." Kate moved over to Megan, and wrapped both of her arms around her tightly. She whispered into Megan's ear so that nobody else would overhear, "I know what's going on. You can't fool me, Megan." Megan then looked into Kate's eyes.

"I have to get out of here." Megan said with a hoarse whisper. "I know" Kate said, taking Megan's hand.

"Let's go" Kate said, escorting her out of the restroom. Kate knew that nobody would miss them, so they moved quickly out to the car, and Kate got into the driver's seat.

Kate knew that if Megan didn't get some blood soon, and VERY soon, or else Megan would go into a full-fledged blood-thirsty rampage, and Kate would never be able to find her. Kate got them back to Megan's apartment within record time, and got her into the building and lying on the couch within only moments of getting there.

Kate looked everywhere frantically for Megan's stash, knowing she had to keep some extra blood somewhere for when occurrences like this happened. Megan wanted to tell Kate that she was out, that she had drank the last bag just before leaving, but Kate was running around like a chicken with its head cut off and finally, Megan got up enough strength to stand, and whispered Kate's name. "Kate" Megan said; her voice so hoarse it would hardly come out. "KATE!" Megan finally spat out, getting Kate's attention.

"Megan, what? What is it?" Kate said, holding onto Megan as if for dear life. "Kate, I'm all out of blood. I-I drank the last one before the party. I-I-I I need to feed." Kate was suddenly at a loss for words. Kate then removed her tiara, and put her hair up in a tight bun, and exposed her neck to Megan.

"Megan, I want you to bite me." Kate's eyes got dark as she said this, and Megan could only shake her head. She couldn't do that to poor Kate. "Kate, I-I can't. I just..." Kate stopped her. "Please" Kate said, moving Megan closer to her. "I can't lose you. Besides, I might just enjoy it." Kate said with an almost smile, hoping it would lighten the mood.

"Kate, are you sure? Once I…once you turn, there's no going back." Megan said, feeling her muscles growing and nearly ripping through her skin. Megan then groaned in pain, feeling her instincts creating goosebumps on her skin, and she finally had to look at Kate with hurt almost visible in her eyes. Kate finally nodded, as if stating she was ready, and then exposed her neck.

Megan latched onto Kate's neck within a split second, grabbing her by the shoulders for support, and bit down fiercely, her fangs seeping deep into Kate's jugular artery, causing Kate to cry out in both pain and ecstasy, a feeling she had never ever felt before. Kate all of a sudden felt her eyes go dark, and her muscles feel completely different. Megan didn't need to drain Kate completely, but once she got her fill, she looked at Kate, who was beginning her own transformation, and smiled in gratification, and beheld the beauty that was now a vampiric Kate Murphy. Kate closed her eyes for a moment, as if taking everything in, and when she opened them, smiled a tremendous grin, one that showed off all four of her newly brandished fangs to Megan, as if in thanks for making her life so much better.

Megan didn't know what else to do, so she kissed Kate roughly on the mouth, feeling her new breath and skin as a vampire, and begged for entrance to her mouth, wanting dearly to taste Kate, and more than just her blood.

Kate reciprocated the kiss, and used her new found strength to her advantage and roughly threw Megan on her back, kissing her fiercely, and biting her lightly in some places, and kissed and licked all around Megan's body.

Kate ripped Megan's dress off of her body, and relished in the sight that was Megan Hunt. "You are gorgeous" Kate said, beginning an assault on the rest of Megan's body. Megan writhed endlessly, as if Kate were releasing a demon from her body, and she felt utterly wonderful. Kate then tasted Megan's centre for the first time, and loved every bit of it. Kate knew Megan loved it when she played with her clit, so she alternated thumbing it and darting her tongue in and out of Megan.

Within moments, Megan was falling apart all over Kate, releasing a flow of juice that was more than just cum, but was bloody as well. (Megan was on her period, after all.) Kate lapped up every bit of Megan's juices, and thoroughly enjoyed the metallic fluid that came with the rest of Megan's yummy goodness.

When Megan had come down from her completely wonderful high, she licked her lips and sat up. Megan stood and escorted Kate to the bedroom, using a sharp fingernail to rip Kate's costume off of her body.

The whole dress had been removed by the time they got to the bedroom, and Megan was on top of Kate in only a split second, ravishing her with reckless abandon, making Kate's body feel extravagant. Megan moved down Kate's body, continuing to tweak Kate's nipples as she removed Kate's already soaked underwear with her teeth. Megan then looked up at Kate once more before diving into Kate's core, and making Kate scream out in pure ecstasy as she racked her body with sheer passion and pleasure.

Within only moments, Kate was coming undone, and Megan lapped up every last bit of Kate's juices, while continuing to ride her through her orgasm. When Kate came back to Earth, she looked at Megan, with a sense of peace in her features, as if she had finally accomplished the one thing she truly wanted in life: One, to have sex with a vampire, and two, to become a vampire herself.

Megan kissed Kate softly, and smiled, feeling her fangs disappear, and their skin go back more to a more natural tone, and Kate could only think of one thing to say to Megan just before the two women fell asleep. "Thank you."

**All done! I hope you enjoyed this! I know I enjoyed writing it! :} Please R&R! Especial thanks to all of my reviewers, followers, and even my plain old readers! I love you guys!**


	4. ALV II: The Meaning of the Rose

**Story: Attracting Lesbian Vampires II: the Meaning of the Rose**

**Author: Me! :] I'm a Doctor Not a Writer**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Body of Proof. This is all from my imagination. Stephanie Meyer leave me alone too.**

**Description: This is the sequel to the story "Attracting Lesbian Vampires: Period". We find out the meaning of the white rose. **

**A/N: This is a relationship between to women...and they are vampires. Don't like it? You don't have to read it. :]**

Megan woke up to sunlight striking her in the eyes; she went to sit up, but felt something anchoring her to the bed. Megan looked and found an arm wrapped around her midsection. She then looked to who the arm was connected to and found a sun-kissed blonde lying in her bed. Megan lied back down and went through her memories of the night before. Many nights when she became a full-blown vampire, her memory was shot. Apparently last night had been completely different, because Megan was able to go through her memories like a video recorder. Megan remembered being at the Halloween Ball, but after was a blur. Suddenly the memory of biting into Dr. Kate Murphy's flesh came into view, as well as what happened during the rest of the night. Megan smiled as she went through the memory banks of her mind and enjoyed every moment. Megan smiled and licked her lips, but paused when she felt an elongated fang touch her tongue. Megan's smile instantly went away and gently moved the arm wrapped around her waist. Megan quietly stood and went over to her restroom. She looked in the mirror, and smiled when she didn't see a reflection. Megan then looked down at her body, noticing the increased tone of her arms and legs, and realized she was taller than normal still. Megan then lightly touched her manicured fingers to her mouth, and felt one, two, three, and all four of her canines had grown a full centimeter and a half. Content with herself, Megan stretched slowly but stopped immediately when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. Megan placed her hands on top of the other hands and looked in the mirror. Megan smiled again when she didn't see a single reflection in the mirror. She turned around and faced Dr. Kate Murphy, forgetting that she had become a vampire before and shocked herself when she saw the beauty standing before her, holding her firmly. Megan looked up at Kate's dark, royal blue eyes, her shimmering, sun-kissed skin, and her rippling muscles bulging out of-everywhere.

"Good morning" Kate whispered, not getting completely used to her hoarse voice just yet. Megan smiled, showing off her well-brandished fangs, and Kate paused her motions for a moment.

"Megan, did I dream this last night, or am I really a..." Kate trailed off as she felt her fangs inside her mouth. "Holy shit, Megan..." Megan nodded at Kate. "I'm a vampire?"

"You are." Megan said softly, eyeing the two bite marks on Kate's neck. Kate let go of Megan for a moment and looked in the mirror, only to find nothing there. She looked down and examined herself, noting the definition in her abs, her toned thighs, and then looked back at Megan with a wide grin. They were both naked from the night before, so every inch of their bodies were bare to the other, and Kate without a doubt, loved what she saw.

"Megan I don't know if I can get used to ever being human again." Kate said, hugging Megan tightly. Megan let go of her, and held only her hands for a moment. "Yes, it's difficult at first. But, you've got a lot to learn."

The two women walked back into the bedroom, and Megan offered Kate a bathrobe. "It's just polite" Megan said, as Kate frowned as she put it on. "It also helps if someone's banging on the door." Kate smiled, baring her fangs yet again. Kate watched as Megan went through her daily routine of being a vampire, and learned quite a good bit about managing to adapt.

"I have already installed a device that will close all of my curtains at once, no matter what room I'm in, because as you know, the sun can be quite detrimental for us." Kate nodded in agreement and followed Megan through the darkened house.

Megan went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a bag of blood. Out of instinct, Kate licked her lips as she watched Megan pour the bag into two wine glasses. Megan handed Kate her glass, and said "enjoy" before downing her own glass. Each glass was empty within only a few seconds, and Megan knew it was going to take some time for Kate to control her thirst.

Megan grabbed Kate's wrist in a flash, and checked her pulse. "You have enough blood in you for a couple of hours. However, when you want to feed again, your heart rate will increase and you will feel like your blood is going to boil if you don't feed. I'll have my buddy Monroe at the morgue go ahead and bring a week's supply in a couple of hours."

Kate nodded for a moment then said, "So that's why you push to have so many blood drives in our office!" Megan laughed at the statement, but nodded because it was true. "You are learning fast young Pad-a-won."

The two women laughed at the joke and went into Megan's living room. This was the darkest room of all, and Kate could only think it was this dark for a reason. "Is this...your 'chamber'?" Kate asked, noting the darkness of the walls, and hidden items now coming into view. Kate then noticed the white rose with droplets of blood on it. It was nearly identical to the one she owned.

"You never did tell me what this was all about." Kate began, eyeing the beautiful flower. "What's the meaning behind it?"

Megan sat down and motioned for Kate to sit next to her. "Many moons ago, back when the early vampires were still alive, there was one man who refused to drink the blood of a healthy person in order to get his fill. Others thought he was crazy, and in truth, he was. He knew that if he were to get someone with bad blood, he would no longer be immortal."

"So what happened?" Kate asked, her curiosity piqued. This would make for a magnificent story in the Philadelphia Journal of Medicine.

Megan continued her story. "The man's name was Draco, which is where the name 'Dracula' originated. Draco was however, not only a vampire, but a doctor as well. He believed that because he had taken the Hippocratic oath to 'do no harm' before he became a vampire, it was his duty as a physician to ensure that he drank from only the dead and or dying."

"So where does the rose fit in?" Kate asked, eyeing the flower.

"One Halloween Night, Draco's blood-thirst grew out of control, and he ran away from his village and into another. He bit an innocent young man without thinking twice about it, and when he came to, realized that he had broken his solemn vow as a doctor. Draco visited the grave sight of the young man a few days after the funeral, and placed a single white rose on top of his grave. As he knelt over the grave, Draco's nose began to bleed, and the droplets that fell landed on the flower. Enraged at himself, Draco ran off into the night, and waited outside for the dawn to take his life."

Kate's jaw hit the ground.

"What Draco didn't realize though, he hadn't broken his vow. The young man he'd bitten was infected with what we know to be full blown AIDS, and was apparently on his way to kill himself. The nosebleed Draco had was merely a symptom of his new condition, and his death was essentially in vain. Nobody found this out until a week after Draco's death." Megan paused for a moment.

"So why do you have the rose?" Kate asked, her gaze now fixed on Megan.

"Every vampire who is a doctor is given this rose precisely one week after they are turned. It is a reminder for us to do no harm, but to accept who we are in the same respect. Because your friend was a med student, she received her rose, and she probably gave it to you so that you would know you were protected from being bitten by her because of this rose."

"But...but you bit me." Kate said, feeling the marks on her neck.

"Only because you wanted me to." Megan said, grabbing Kate's hand. "I don't drink anyone's blood unless they are already dead or give it willingly. That's part of our code. The rose is the binding contract."

"Since my friend no longer has her rose, what does that mean?" Kate asked, curious now as to what happened to her college friend.

"I'm not sure," Megan began softly, looking at her own rose. "Each rose has that vampire's own blood on it. Mine has my blood, your friend's rose has her blood on it. Every vampire must choose what they are to do with their rose. Your friend used hers as a form of protection against you, just like I will give mine to Lacey when she turns 16. Because it is our duty as a doctor to "do no harm", it is our destiny as a vampire to survive. So, in order to do both, we protect the ones we love."

Kate smiled at Megan's last statement, knowing just what she wanted to do with her rose when it arrived. Her smile then faded. "What about those who are not physicians? What do they do?"

Megan's face changed slightly. "That one I'm not really sure. When I was turned, I was fortunate enough to meet someone who became my mentor and told me the story of Draco, but she was a physician as well. I do know there are some vampires who are ruthless blood suckers without a trace of humanity left in them, but I'm sure there are others who have a conscience like you and I."

Kate seemed content enough with this, and sat back on the sofa. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Kate looked at Megan who was already standing to go answer the door.

"I see what you mean" Kate said, adjusting her robe and standing with Megan.

Megan signed the clipboard, and told Monroe a brief "thank you" before taking the cooler into the kitchen. Kate followed closely behind Megan, and when she saw the amount of blood in the cooler, she licked her lips and said, "remind me to give Monroe a raise when we go back to work."

8 days later...

Dr. Kate Murphy stood by her window, adjusting the white rose in its case on the ledge on her wall. It seemed every time she fixed it to where she wanted it to be, she didn't like it's placement. Just when she thought she had placed it just right, Dr. Megan Hunt entered her office, causing her to lose her balance momentarily, and almost fell, taking the rose with her.

"Nice rose." Megan said, helping Kate step down from her step stool. "Are you alright?" She asked as Kate let go of her hand.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon." Kate said, eyeing the rose's placement on the ledge. She finally got it where she wanted it.

"Why place it there?" Megan asked, wondering if it were alright that Kate placed it there.

"You said it was to protect the ones we love, right? This whole office is my love. My work is my one true love, and what better way to protect my love from myself?" Kate smiled as she looked up at the rose and then back at Megan.

"I knew there was a reason I bit you." Megan said, grabbing Kate's waist and hugging her. "Now, you are officially a vampire." Megan smiled, her two top fangs sparkling perfectly.

Terminado.


End file.
